Operation: Free Ophanimon
Summary Finally arriving at the Rose Morning Star, the group is contacted again by Ophanimon, who warns them that Cherubimon is expecting them. Before she can talk to them any further, however, streams of Fractal Code interrupt her signal. Wondering what Cherubimon is using the Fractal Code for, Tommy suggests asking Kouichi and J.P. shouts at Koji to ask his brother since he was on the 'dark side'. (His lack of tact results in an elbow from Zoe.) Kouichi admits that he doesn't know why Cherubimon is collecting data, so Takuya and the others decide to simply procede to the castle, but not before spirit evolving. They arrive at the gate, but find it locked and are attack by Phantomon. Bokomon warns them that their crystals can capture them and hold them prisoner forever, but too late when they begin to be taken captive one by one, leaving only Kouichi behind. Knowing that he must act quickly, Kouichi outsmarts the Phantomon and purifies them, releasing his friends. The gate opens and they proceed into the castle. Before long, they come to the Hall of Shadows and many twisted spirits reach out to them until Oryxmon appears. He offers to lead them to Ophanimon, but the group is skeptical until Patamon sits on his shoulders and says that he is a good digimon. They find Ophanimon trapped in a sphere of light, but attempts by Beetlemon and Kazemon to free her are useless. Ophanimon tells them not to worry about her and recounts the tale of Lucemon again. She explains that after Lucemon was defeated, she, Cherubimon, and Seraphimon protected the world. Unfortunately, Cherubimon saw the Digital World as being a place of chaos and his beliefs differed from Ophanimon and Seraphimon, who upheld love and law. Hoping to find a way to reconcile their beliefs with Cherubimon, the two met in private, but Cherubimon misinterpreted the action as a plot against him. Becoming evil, he turned the beast-type digimon against Ophanimon and Seraphimon and struck Seraphimon down. Ophanimon begged Cherubimon to spare Seraphimon. Her wish was granted, but she was imprisoned in the Rose Morning Star. Cherubimon then began to take Fractal Code from all over the Digital World, leaving it broken. Desperate, Ophanimon called out to the human world and found five pure-hearted humans to aid her. Just as she finishes her story, Cherubimon appears, gloating. He mocks Ophanimon, saying that she was foolish and that he had allowed the children to come to the castle so he could take their spirits and make himself strong. Thanks to Ophanimon and the Digidestined, his plan is finally comming to fruition. Featured characters Digivolution Digimon Analyser Quotes Other Notes Continuity errors Agunimon and Kumamon are trapped at the same time by the same Phantomon, yet when the two Phantomon are circling around Koichi, Agunimon and Kazemon are with the same one, but Kumamon is with Beetlemon and Lobomon. Animation errors Dubbing changes Digimon references Real-world references Miscellaneous trivia Category:Digimon Frontier Episodes